Moonlight Song
by smarty1989
Summary: Previously called Missing Something. Martin and Samantha look for answers; will they find them and will they be what the hoped for? MS with hints of DE.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : This is a rework of the version I posted over at . Jack and Sam never had an affair. This is Smarty fluff/angst. Enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of without a trace. This fic was inspired by all the fanfiction I have read and of course the show itself.

Chapter 1

**Martins' POV**

I am a bit apprehensive about today. I hope my new colleagues don't give me too much of a hard time, yet I'd hardly bee surprised if they did me being Victor Fitzgerald's' kid and all. I am particularly nervous about seeing Samantha again; my heart aches every time I see her. I hope that she has managed to move on with her life after what happened. As I walk towards the team I can't help but look at that golden blonde hair but every time I do I see that little girl skipping happily along beside me. I am pulled out of my thoughts when Jack starts to introduce me to the rest of the group. Vivian seems nice, sort of the motherly figure of the group. Then there's Samantha the attractive blonde, but so much more to me. Danny barely moves his head; I can sense that he will be tough to work with.

**Samantha's' POV**

When I heard Martin was to join our team I wasn't sure how I felt. Seeing him brought back so many memories, good and bad. As Jack started to introduce the team to him I found myself lost in those blue eyes again. It took all I had not to fall apart right there. I was reminded of my sweet little girl whenever I looked into those eyes and it hurt but felt good at the same time. I was pulled back to reality by Danny talking to me and focus my efforts on finding Maggie Cartwright.

Samantha was in the bullpen finishing off paperwork after Maggie was found. It had been a long day and now her thoughts drifted to her little girl. The team knew; everyone knew but it wasn't something she talked about. It was just as painful now as it was 5 years ago. She was glad she hadn't been paired off with Martin; working with him would take some adjusting to. She heard someone coming toward the bullpen and looked up. It was Martin and Danny.

"How's the head?" Sam said smirking.

"Uh…ok. Just needed a few stitches." He stuttered.

Danny collected his things and headed off home.

"Night." He mumbled on his way out.

"He'll come round eventually." She said smiling weakly at Martin.

"Shouldn't you be off too; I'm sure that could wait until tomorrow."

"I guess." She said looking down.

"Sam; I hope us working together won't be awkward after what happened."

"No; we'll be fine. It's just tomorrow is…"

"Her birthday…I know." He said taking a seat next to her at the conference table.

"Do you ever think about her?"

"Yeah; all the time. Doesn't get any easier does it?" He replied smiling sadly.

"I know." Sam wiped a stray tear that had fallen onto her cheek.

"I was thinking about heading out to the beach tomorrow. You're welcome to join me if you want."

"Sure; what time?"

"I'll pick you up at 9."

"Ok." She said scribbling down her address and handing it to him.

The following morning Sam woke early. She hadn't slept a lot last night; there was just too much on her mind. She couldn't decide if working with Martin was going to be a good or bad thing. They had pushed each other away until now; in an attempt to numb the pain. It hadn't worked for her and she was sure it hadn't worked for him either. That's why she had taken him up on his offer usually she would sit in her apartment all day on her own; torturing herself with thoughts of that day. He knew exactly how she felt; all the anger, guilt and hurt. It felt like the right time to let him back into her life; she hoped he could remind her of the good times and not just the bad. She heard a knocking at the door and smiled when she opened it; something in his smile reassured her.

"Hey, come on in." She said closing the door behind him.

"Thanks." He looked at her as she gathered her things together. She looked as beautiful as ever; he had to stop himself though. He had no idea how she felt about him. He'd always loved her and had always hoped one day they could be a family again and have more kids together. Things were different now and he'd settle for just being her friend if it meant he could be in her life again.

The drive had gone quite quickly for both of them. Martin pretended to be annoyed by her constant changing of radio station but truthfully he'd missed her and her little quirks. Sam had complained that they talked too much so would change it as soon as the song ended. Martin's taste in music was not to hers which provided her with enough ammunition for the rest of the drive.

"You wanna grab something to eat?" Martin said checking his watch.

Over lunch they caught up filling each other in on what they had been up to over the past few years. Sam felt so comfortable around him; she was glad she had taken him up on his offer. She had to admit she had missed him; those shinning blue eyes, his smile, just everything. She had no idea when it was she realised she loved him but too much had happened since. She was glad to be able to be his friend and would settle for that rather than nothing at all.

After lunch they walked along the beach. It was a beautiful summer's day; the sun was shining and the beach was full of families enjoying their weekend. They walked past them to a quieter part of the beach over by the rocks. They stopped and stood side by side looking out to the ocean.

"Wait for me daddy!"

They both turned to see a little girl who was about 4 running after her dad; he waited and put her onto his shoulders. Sam took a deep breath and looked away.

"You ok?" Martin asked putting his arm lightly round her waist.

She pinched the bridge of her nose feeling the tears coming on. Martin didn't hesitate in pulling her to him. She relaxed into his embrace slipping her arms round his waist and resting her head on his chest.

"It' not fair Martin. She should be here." She chocked before letting the sobs wrack her body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –Flashback

Baby

Sitting on the side of the bathtub Samantha stared at the test she had in her hands. She couldn't believe what was happening. She was only 18 years old, she couldn't be pregnant. She had met Martin at a party when she was visiting a friend in Washington D.C. He seemed sweet and didn't push her into doing anything she didn't want to do.

_Samantha stood outside close to the bonfire. All her friends were making out with their boyfriends or random guys. She felt a bit left out so found a quiet spot down the bottom of the garden and sat on the grass. God this party sucks, she thought to herself. She was interrupted by a voice._

"_You mind if I sit here next to you"_

"_Um…sure" Samantha looked at the guy who had sat down next to her. He had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen._

"_My name's Martin" He held his hand out for her to shake._

"_I'm Samantha" she said accepting the gesture. Wow a real gentleman. Knowing my luck he's probably gay or has a girlfriend._

"_So am I the only one who thinks this party blows?" Martin looked at her questioningly._

"_No that's why I'm down here alone again" Samantha sighed_

"_Nothing worse than a beautiful woman sitting alone" _

_Samantha turned to face him and their eyes locked. She leaned forward and kissed him testing the waters. They broke away breathless._

"_Before we go any further you're single and straight aren't you? Samantha said without thinking._

"_Yes, no worries there" Martin laughed._

"_Sorry had to ask" Samantha smiled._

"_You wanna go upstairs somewhere more private. I mean only if you want to. We don't have to. I…"_

"_Its ok Martin I do._

_He smiled and took her hand leading her upstairs._

She couldn't believe she was now pregnant with his child. She had called him and told him that she was pregnant. He decided to fly out to see her so they could talk about things.

On the flight over there were a million thoughts racing through Martin's head. Was he ready to be a father? Could he handle the responsibility? He didn't think he was able to raise a child. His thoughts drifted to Samantha. Would she want to keep the baby?

Samantha stood waiting nervously for Martin at the gate. When she spotted him she couldn't help but smile. He walked over to her and before she knew it his strong arms held her in a warm gentle embrace. When they finally pulled apart Samantha led him to her car. They drove to a nearby café so they could talk. Sitting down Samantha spoke first.

"I know this has been a shock for us both. I can't kill my child. I don't know what kind of mother I will be but I can't go on knowing that I passed up the opportunity. You can be as involved as you want." Samantha let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Martin was trying to take in what she had just said.

"Samantha, I want to have this baby to. I'm not so sure about my fathering skills but I think we'll be ok."

He moved to sit beside her and held her with his hand resting lightly on her stomach.

9 months later

Samantha lay in the hospital later. She was relieved that she had finally had the baby. She was unpacking a few things in her new apartment in Washington D.C. when she started to go into labour. Martin had been there within a few minutes to take her to the hospital. She couldn't believe that her daughter was finally here, she fell in love with her the first time she had seen the scan. She looked over at her little girl who was fast asleep. She heard a tapping on the door and Martin came in. He smiled widely at Samantha and kissed her forehead. He walked over to the crib and looked at his daughter.

"She's just so beautiful" Martin gushed.

"I know." Samantha said smiling at him.

Martin came over and sat in the chair next to Samantha's bed.

"So, have you thought of any names yet Sam?"

"What do you think of Aimee?"

"Yeah I like it" Martin said

"I thought we should use your last name and maybe we could choose Elizabeth for her middle name after my grandmother."

"Aimee Elizabeth Fitzgerald, sounds great Sam."

Just then Aimee awoke and began to get a bit fussy. Martin walked over and picked her up handing her to Sam. He sat next to her on the bed with his arm around her. They had decided it was best if they stay friends for now and concentrate on bringing up their daughter.

7 years later

Samantha lay in bed loving the fact that it was Saturday and she didn't have to get up early, or so she thought. Just then Aimee came bounding in the door in her pyjamas.

"Mommy, mommy. Time to get up. Time to get up!"

Samantha groaned putting a pillow over her head. It was 7am but her daughter refused to give up; this was one of the downsides of having an active 7 year old. She jumped onto the bed and started jumping up and down. Samantha laughed and grabbed her daughter pulling her down to lie beside her. She started to tickle her.

"Mommy stop." She giggled.

"Only if you give Mommy a kiss."

Aimee turned round and kissed her mom on the cheek. Samantha got up out of bed and put her dressing gown on. Aimee jumped up into her mother's arms. Samantha carried her through to the kitchen and sat her on one of the chairs at the kitchen table starting on breakfast.

Aimee looked suitably unimpressed when Sam set down some porridge and a spoon in front of her.

"I want Sugar O's mommy."

Samantha cursed those damn adverts; she had always tried to keep Aimee away from junk food but the advertisers had other ideas.

"Sugar O's are no good honey. You eat that and you'll grow up to be big and strong."

Aimee was still not convinced.

"Sugar O's don't just rot your teeth, they'll rot your brain too." Sam said smoothing down Aimee's hair.

"Ewww." Aimee replied in disgust and started to eat her porridge.

Sam smiled and kissed her head. Being a mother wasn't as scary as she had first thought. The first few months were hard; half the time she didn't know what to do with her but her and Martin got through it together. She couldn't believe how fast the years had passed.

After Samantha had got Aimee dressed and her shoes on she led her towards the door so she could go play in the garden downstairs. When she opened the door she bent down and hugged her daughter.

"I love you mommy" Aimee skipped off down the hall towards the stairs.

"Love you too, baby."

Samantha smiled then went over to the window where she saw Aimee eventually run out towards her swing. She went into the kitchen switching on the radio while she did the dishes. After about half and hour Samantha walked over to the window expecting to see her daughter playing happily but Aimee was nowhere to be seen. She ran out of the apartment downstairs to the garden hoping Aimee was playing hide and seek or something. All she found was her daughters' little shoe beside the swing. Someone had taken her little girl!

Martin rushed out of his car and upstairs to Samantha's apartment. He saw her and she ran over to him. He hugged her tight tears forming in his eyes. She just kept saying over and over again "I want my baby back."

Search teams scowered the whole neighbourhood interviewing neighbours but no one appeared to have seen anything. It was as if Aimee had just vanished into thin air. For months Samantha would ask people who were there that day what they had seen and constantly pressed the police for any potential leads but there were none. The case was left unsolved which was no comfort to Samantha or Martin.

A year after Aimee went missing Samantha moved to New York. She just needed to get away. Everything reminded her of her daughter, especially Martin. He decided to move to Seattle after Samantha left. There was nothing left there for him anymore. They tried to keep in touch over the phone but soon drifted apart. Both of them desperately wanted answers as to what had happened to their daughter. Little did they know that the only way to do that was to work together as a team.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been 5 years since Martin had joined the team and it seemed as though things had settled down. Jack had moved to Chicago to be nearer his daughters. Elena had joined the team and her and Danny had been dating now for a few months. Vivian was now in charge and the team seemed complete. Sam and Martin hadn't moved on any further in their relationship but had maintained a close friendship over the years.

Their latest case was a 6 year old girl called Becky Walters who had been kidnapped from her grandmother's back yard. Vivian briefed the team and put the girl's picture up on the board. Samantha stood up and looked closely at the photo. Vivian came up behind her.

"You ok Sam"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied heading to her desk.

Vivian was not entirely convinced so she decided to keep a close eye on her for the time being.

Samantha and Martin were at their desks doing background checks on all the neighbours, friends and family to identify any possible suspects. They were getting nothing. Samantha sighed and threw her pen down in frustration. Martin walked over to her.

"Sam"

Samantha looked up at him.

"You wanna talk about it?" Martin looked at her, concern visible on his face.

"It's just" Samantha nodded towards the picture on her desk of Aimee.

"Balcony?" Martin looked at her questioningly

She nodded and followed him.

"This case is just bringing it all back. I thought I was ok but maybe I'm not. I just wish I could have done something more to find her. I miss her so much." Samantha said, tears forming in her eyes.

"You did all you could Sam everyone knows it; especially Aimee. It's gonna be ok, you know. I'm here for you."

Martin put his arms round her and she held onto him tightly.

"Thanks Martin" she said looking up at him.

Just then they heard a knock on the window. It was Danny and it looked like he and Elena had found something. When Martin and Samantha entered the bullpen Viv, Danny and Elena were sitting round the table.

Elena spoke first "One of the neighbours saw a blue transit van parked across the road just a few hours before the girl was taken. The driver was sitting in the vehicle and didn't get out."

"We pulled a photo from a traffic light camera and got a number plate, it's a fake." Danny said sighing.

Half an hour later the team were getting nowhere fast. Vivian got a call on her cell phone. The same transit van had been spotted at a gas station in South Albany. Local P.D had investigated further and found Becky safe; but shaken up in the back of the van. Their suspect had fled and there was no trace of him.

Elena was relieved that the girl was found safe and sound. Cases like this hit her hard and no doubt Sam too. Her and Sam had formed a close friendship but there was one thing they barely spoke about; Aimee. Danny had told her a bit about what happened; that she was abducted and never found. That was eight years ago now; no one ever found out anymore and the case was still unsolved.

"You ready to go?" She heard Danny's voice behind her.

"Yeah; are Sam and Martin coming?"

"No; Viv is and Marcus is gonna meet us there."

"Great; I just checked in with my mom and Sophie's fast asleep."

Danny led her out leaving only Sam and Martin in the office. It was 7pm on a Friday so most of the other agents had left too.

Sam came back from the file room to see only Martin's light and computer still on. She was glad it was him she was left with. She smiled when he placed a cup of coffee on her desk.

"Thanks."

"No hot date?"

Sam shook her head and took a sip of her coffee.

"So you're just as sad as me then." He said smirking at her.

"Hey; I could be on a date I just chose not to be."

"So spending Friday night in the office is your alternative." He said laughing lightly.

"It's just been a long day." She said turning her attention back to her paperwork

Martin frowned; he had noticed she was distracted today.

"What is it?" he asked pulling up a chair beside her.

"What?" She replied looking confused.

"Come on you've been acting weird all day."

"Like I said it's just been a long day." Martin knew she was pushing him away; he'd come to realise she talked only on her terms. It seemed like whenever he got too close she would clam up.

"Why make it longer then?"

Sam looked at him; getting more pissed off by the minute. She just wanted to get on with her paperwork, go home and forget today. Usually she didn't let it affect her work but something just felt different about this case. She couldn't put her finger on it and that's what was getting to her so much.

"Excuse me." Sam said staring hard at him.

"You could be at home now; why are you still here?"

Sam didn't say anything and started clearing her desk. She switched her computer off and stood up. He still sat there; wondering how far she would take it.

"I'm going now; you happy?" She said still seething. He was incredible; the only man who could piss her off but still make her love him at the same time. She picked up her bag and coat turning to leave. She was stopped by an arm firmly round her waist.

"Martin." She sighed, her defences were wavering and he knew it.

"Don't go; not like this. Just let me help you." He whispered in her ear.

She dropped her jacket and bag on a nearby chair.

"I won't go yet. You can take your arm off now." She said noticing he still had a hold of her.

He ignored her and instead turned her in his arm to face him. He put his arms round her waist and pulled her closer to him. He was glad when he felt her relax in his arms. He saw Danny striding toward the bullpen.

"I hate to break it to you but Danny's back." He said sighing.

She didn't shove him away which he was happy about. Instead she lifted her head off his chest and wiped her eyes.

"Forgot my wallet. So this is what you were up to." Danny said smirking.

"We weren't up to anything." Martin protested.

"Right." Danny said unconvinced looking at Martin's arms still round Sam's waist.

Sam rolled her eyes and smiled.

After Danny had left Sam turned back to Martin.

"I think we'll be hearing about this for a while." Sam said smiling slightly.

Martin smiled and fought the urge to lean in and kiss her.

"I can't tell you what's wrong because I…don't know myself. It just feels like we're missing something…besides a kidnapper."

"Sometimes cases don't make sense. This one had a happy ending so maybe we should focus on that."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Thanks." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

He almost lost it right there. He could smell her perfume, feel her soft lips and look into those hazel eyes. He gulped which she obviously heard and she laughed lightly.

"You want to go get some dinner?" She asked.

"Sure." He released his hold on her and immediately missed her warmth.

She put on her coat and bag and walked alongside him to the elevator. He walked in slightly ahead of her and smiled when she reached for his hand and held it gently.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On Monday the team were finishing of their paperwork on the Walters case. Sophie was sitting on Elena's desk waiting for her grandmother to pick her up after the sitter called in sick.

"How come you don't have any paperwork to do?" Sophie asked Danny who was sitting beside her.

"Because I'm not a slacker unlike these guys."

"Hang on a minute this isn't mine." Sam held up a report in her hands.

Elena took a handful of hers and threw them at Danny.

"No Sophie he's a cheater." Elena said raising her eyebrows at Danny.

Sophie laughed loudly at a rather sheepish looking Danny.

"What you laughing at?" he said tickling her sides.

Sam saw Viv coming toward the bullpen her smile faded rapidly when she saw Viv's expression.

"Something wrong Viv?" She asked.

"Sam, Martin I need to talk to you in my office."

They all looked at one another and Sam and Martin followed Viv into her office. They were both surprised to see Victor and Van Doren sitting behind Viv's desk. Vivian sat in between them.

Sam and Martin looked at one another when they sat down. They knew something wasn't right and were both trying to think what it could be.

"We had forensics examine the van that Becky Walters was found in." Viv started.

Martin frowned; he couldn't understand why the rest of the team weren't being told this too.

"They found something that didn't belong to Becky." Viv looked at Van Doren who placed an evidence bag on the table.

Sam picked it up and her breath caught in her throat. It was Coco; a small brown teddy she had bought for Aimee when she was a baby. She took it everywhere with her; Sam was always having to go down to the garden to get it for her. She saw the initials she had scrawled on the label to make sure she wouldn't loose it at school. Images of her baby girl curled up with coco in her hand flashed through her mind.

"Our number one priority is finding our suspect." Victor said.

"We find him and we may find out what happened to her." Van Doren added.

Martin picked up on the _may_ in her sentence. He knew a lot of people had accepted the fact that Aimee was just gone but he and Sam couldn't give up; they owed her that much.

"So what happens now?" he asked.

"I'm going to go to South Albany with Danny and work with the locals to try and find our suspect. For the time being I'll leave you with Elena to run down leads in the office."

"That is if you are both up to it. We understand if you want off the case." Van Doren said sympathetically.

"No it's fine." Sam said looking up. She didn't know how to react; she just felt numb.

Victor and Van Doren left leaving them alone with Viv.

"So what do you want us to do?"

"Take your lunch break."

"Viv…" Sam started.

"Look we just dropped a bomb on you. You need time to process it and you can't work on an empty stomach." She replied in a motherly tone.

Whilst Sam and Martin were at lunch Vivian briefed Danny and Elena.

"Forensics also found soil in the back of the van. They're trying to identify the source there are a lot of wooded areas round there so…" Viv couldn't finish that sentence it was a horrible thought but a possible explanation.

"He slipped up on this so fingers crossed he has somewhere else too." Danny said.

"We should go and pack."

Martin and Sam had decided to have lunch at her apartment. After eating and making small talk they sat side by side on the couch. Sam sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. She felt his hand slide under shirt and caress her back lightly. She must have not been thinking straight because before she knew it her lips were on his. She felt him relax and finally deepen the kiss. Samantha pulled back abruptly.

"Sorry…I…" She stuttered before clearing their plates away and escaping to the kitchen.

Martin put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. He hadn't meant to push her but he couldn't help it. He loved her and wanted to be with her; a fact that was getting harder to hide. He frowned when he heard her sniffling.

He stood up walking through to the kitchen where she was standing at the sink with her back to him. He slowly approached her and stood behind her; running his hands up and down her arms. When she didn't back off he leaned forward and kissed her neck lightly. He was relieved when she leaned back into him. She wiped her eyes and turned to face him; knowing now was the right time to let him into her heart.

"Martin...what are we doing?" She said barely above a whisper.

"I can't live without you anymore Sam. I should never have let you walk out my life."

"I thought it would be easier to be away from you but it was actually harder. I thought you'd moved on…that's why I never called.

"So where do we go from here?" He said searching her eyes.

"I want to be with you." She smiled when she saw him smile.

"I love you so much Sam; I always have."

"I love you too Martin." Putting both arms around his neck she pulled him in and kissed his lips lightly; this time she wasn't afraid she knew whatever happened she would always have him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Samantha stared out the window on the way back to the office. Both she and Martin knew this was going to be the hardest thing they would ever do but after 8 years they needed answers.

"You ok?" Martin asked as they pulled up at a traffic light.

"I'm fine." She replied smiling weakly.

"Come on Sam." He said putting his hand over hers.

"It's just been so long without a word and I don't know if I'm ready to hear. I mean we both know what everyone thinks."

Before he could reply the lights changed and he drove around the corner into the parking garage. He shut off the engine after parking but neither of them moved to get out of the car.

"They think she's dead." He said sadly.

"I've seen a lot of parents who convince themselves that everything will be alright, that their child will come back safe. I never thought I'd be one of them."

"Not every case has a happy ending...but some do. Do **you** think she's dead?"

"No, I don't. Call me crazy but I just know...I would know."

"Hold on to that, we're gonna need to stay strong for her."

"You ready?" She asked squeezing his hand.

"Yeah." He replied kissing the back of her hand.

When Martin and Sam arrived from lunch Elena was in the bullpen writing up the timeline of Aimee's disappearance. Sam shivered inwardly as she looked at her daughter's photo on the board. It was all too real.

"Danny and Vivian are headed up to South Albany. They're checking out the van and the surrounding area. How are you two doing?"

"We're ok thanks. What are we doing?"

"I'm trying to find a link that'll lead us to our suspect. We've got all the files." She replied pointing to boxes stacked up by the table.

"I'll get started on these." Martin said picking up a box.

Sam leant against the table and looked at both the pictures on the board. The girls both looked the same; blonde hair, blue eyes and wide smiles.

"They look so similar, I don't think this could have been a random kidnapping." She said.

"They're too old for adoption so whoever took them wanted to keep them."

Sam sighed; she knew the road Elena was going down. If it was any other case she would consider the same but the thought that a paedophile snatched her daughter was stomach wrenching.

"The kiddie shrink talked to Becky. It doesn't look like she was molested in any way." Elena said hoping to put Sam's mind at rest slightly.

"Becky's parents; the mother was a lawyer and the father was a surgeon right."

"Yeah that's right."

"And it was the grandmother who looked after her when they were at work."

"It doesn't make sense. Why after all this time? This is the only other kidnapping that fits; why would they go after another girl now?"

"I have no idea; maybe they were waiting until the case had been closed...Hang on a minute. Do you have the info on Whitehurst?"

Elena looked puzzled and handed her the papers.

"He had one brother who is deceased, grew up in Queens and was never married. Why would he want the girls?"

"Maybe he was lonely."

"I just think there's something else." Sam said scanning the papers.

Martin had looked up from what he was doing and shared a knowing glance with Elena. He watched her expression change as she came across what she was looking for. Without saying a word she went over to her desk and typed a name into her computer.

"The girlfriend." He heard her mutter.

He and Elena both walked across to her desk.

"The girlfriend Julie Reeves; he kidnapped them for her."

"She have any priors?"

"Couple of convictions for petty theft when she was a teenager but nothing since then." Her face turned pale when she pulled up her medical records.

"Are you guys seeing this?"

"Yeah, she miscarried 8 and a half years ago."


End file.
